The present invention relates generally to automotive lamps. More specifically, the present invention relates to ball sockets securing automotive headlamps.
Generally, automotive headlamp designs include a headlamp pod and a mechanism for mounting the headlamp pod to the rest of the automobile structure. The headlamp assembly usually consists of at least three basic parts. First, there is the light source itself which provides the illumination. This source is enclosed by the headlamp pod which contains a concave reflective surface that focuses the light toward the front of the automobile. There is also a translucent lens which allows the light to pass through but protects the light source from the elements. This entire headlamp pod must be attached to the rest of the automobile.
There are several qualities that are desirable in the attachment of the headlamp pod to the rest of the automobile structure. First, it is desirable for the attachment to be secure once the headlamp pod is mounted to the automobile. This is important considering the continuous vibration that an automobile endures as it travels. Over time this vibration could cause the headlamp to become loose or even detach from the automobile, potentially causing a severe accident. Second, it is desirable in manufacturing for the attachment to require minimum force to attach the headlamp pod to the mounting bracket. Minimum force to attach the headlamp pod is desirable because such an attachment would exert minimum stress on the components of the assembly minimizing the chance of premature failure due to weakening of the components. Third, it is desirable for the attachment to allow the pivoting of the headlamp pod to aim the resulting light beams. This allows the headlamp to be adjusted to properly illuminate the surface of the road and the space in front of the vehicle.
Commonly, assemblies used to attach headlamp pods to automobiles employ a mounting bracket firmly attached to the automobile. These mounting brackets are then fit with a number (usually two or three) of posts which each terminate in an adjuster pivot ball. A headlamp pod is fitted with corresponding ball sockets which mate with the pivot balls, thereby attaching the pod by two or three pivot points to the mounting bracket. Currently, there are numerous ball socket designs, most of which are molded of nylon. These designs vary from one-piece to three-piece constructions. In addition to designs using only nylon, other current designs employ combinations of nylon and a steel bracket.
Some of the current molded designs allow the ball to be snapped into the socket in one assembly motion. This is a desirable design feature that makes assembly more efficient. These designs typically employ a one-piece construction using molded nylon. However, because of the die lock molding process employed in their manufacture these designs must be forced from their mold core. This process limits the resulting molded ball socket's ability to hold the ball in place and prevent disengagement.
Thus, a need exists for a ball socket which can be manufactured inexpensively and which allows the ball to be mated to the socket in one, relatively simple assembly motion. Additionally, the ball socket must not suffer from the lack of retention strength of current molded one-piece ball sockets.